confesiones
by Rinita-Inverse
Summary: Oneshot de LxG: La Diosa Dorada pone a trabajar su oscuro plan para... nada mas, que si no, no tiene gracia... LEAN! ojala les guste, dejen sus reviews.


- ¿Lina?  
- Dime Gourry.  
- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
- Ya te dije que aun nos queda medio día de camino para llegar al siguiente pueblo.  
- No me refiero a eso.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Veras... hace mucho que tengo esta duda... tú... ¿Fuiste poseída por L-sama, verdad? - al escuchar esas palabras la pelirroja se paró en seco e inmediatamente después sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que le mencionaban ese hecho se sonrojaba y se ponía muy nerviosa.  
- Así parece, eso fue lo que ustedes me dijeron. - dijo por fin reaccionando, aunque no siguió caminando, al contrario se apartó del camino y se apoyó contra un árbol.  
- ¿No lo sabes? Pero la Diosa Dorada nos dijo que tú se lo habías pedido.  
- ¡¿De qué hablas? En ningún momento pedí semejante cosa.  
- Entonces, ¿Que fue lo que pediste? - listo, Gourry la había atrapado. Por increíble que pareciera, nadie la había preguntado eso tan directamente, la respuesta era obvia, pero... no se atrevía a decir aquella simple frase por el temor a no ser correspondida. Sabía que Gourry la quería, quizá más que como amiga, pero... ¿tanto como para amarla? No lo sabía, y prefería seguir así, en la incertidumbre, era mucha más fácil seguir como hasta ahora que confesar sus sentimientos y que él la rechazara, si eso llegase a pasar, no tendría el valor de seguir viajando junto a él.  
- Bueno... le pedí que me diera el poder de derrotar a Phibrizo.  
- ¿Solo eso?  
- ¿No me crees?  
- Como sabrás, yo no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, así que le pedí a Zelgadis que me lo dijera, y me dijo que El Señor de las Pesadillas había venido a ti solo porque tu deseo era noble. No creo que derrotar a Phibrizo porque si, sea un deseo noble.  
- Por supuesto que no, pero si lo destruía todos ustedes podrían salvarse. - Lina tenía la mirada fija en alguna rama de la cima del árbol que le servía como apoyo, al parecer tenía algo muy interesante, ya que la observaba desde que se habían detenido.  
- Pero... le ofreciste tu vida... yo jamás te lo hubiera permitido de estar a tu lado...  
- ¡Pero no lo estabas! - Lina habló bruscamente, al tiempo que sus ojos se cruzaban con los del espadachín. - ninguno estaba a mi lado - continuó más tranquila y apartando la mirada. - y sin ustedes ya no tenía sentido.  
- ¿Pero no pensaste que sin ti nuestras vidas, no, MI vida tampoco lo tendría? - si antes Lina estaba roja, ahora su rostro era una verdadera llama con ojos.  
- Yo... no podía dejar que te pasara algo, menos por mi culpa.  
- Ya veo. - Gourry también apartó la mirada. Así que solo era eso, culpa. - ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó en el Mar del Caos? - Lina negó con la cabeza.  
- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no recuerdo nada después de que terminé de invocar el hechizo. - nuevamente les mentía a sus amigos, Lina tenía muy presente aquella pequeña conversación que mantuvo con L-sama en esa oportunidad:

- ¿Quién eres?  
- Yo soy a quien llaman Diosa Dorada, has usado mi poder por mucho tiempo y yo no te he pedido nada a cambio.  
- Era necesario y...  
- Si, lo sé, de lo contrario jamás te hubiese dejado utilizarlo.  
- ¿Entonces, me dejaras usar tu fuerza?  
- Si, pero no.  
- No comprendo.  
- Es normal, eres una simple humana, y tu capacidad de comprender es muy limitada para estas cosas. Llevaré a cabo lo que quieres hacer utilizando mi poder, es decir, acabaré con Phibrizo, pero lo haré directamente, tomaré tu cuerpo prestado para hacerlo.  
- ¿Que pasará conmigo?  
- Ofreciste tu vida para salvar a tus amigos, y cuando esto termine, te cobraré la palabra. Ahora, si has cambiado de opinión… puedo anular el hechizo y dejarte dónde estabas, a merced de Phibrizo.  
- No, no es necesario, solo asegúrate de que ellos estén a salvo, en especial...  
- Lo sé, no necesitas decirme nada.  
- Gracias.  
- Ningún favor es gratis y ahora, pagaras con tu vida, pero si algo llegase a pasar, buscaré otra forma de cobrarte todos estos favores más adelante.  
- N...  
- Lo sé, pero algún día lo comprenderás, quizás en otra vida, ahora vete, espera en el Mar del Caos, pronto iré a buscarte.

Luego todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad, perdió la noción del tiempo y fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, del cual no despertó, o por lo menos no recordaba haberlo hecho, hasta que se encontró en los fuertes y cálidos brazos de su guardian.

Gourry le miraba tranquilo y en silencio, aunque este último no duró mucho.

- Yo sí recuerdo algo, no con muchos detalles, pero tengo la seguridad de que nos dijimos algo que no queremos recordar, o al menos tú no quieres hacerlo.  
- No sé de que hablas... - una imagen fugaz llegó a la mente de Lina, Gourry abrazándola tiernamente, ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo había podido sacarla de donde estaba?, algo tenía que haber pasado, pero... ¿Qué? - ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas con exactitud? - preguntó algo ansiosa.  
- Traté de detenerte, pero no me escuchabas, así que te seguí, iba saltando de roca en roca mientras tú te alejabas, por fin desapareciste en un burbuja de oscuridad, por alguna extraña razón, el interior de aquella esfera estaba totalmente iluminada, no había nada, solo estábamos tú y yo. Cuando por fin logré alcanzarte, cerraste tus ojos y desapareciste.  
- Recuerdas bastante bien para decir que no lo hacías. - mencionó con cierto tono de sarcasmo.  
- Bueno, es que eso no es todo, el problema es que después de eso, todo es confuso. La luz frente a mí se intensificó y luego estábamos de pie sobre esas ruinas.  
- Debo decirte que... algo muy importante ocurrió en ese momento. - el tono de voz de Lina había cambiado completamente, ahora era serio, y su mirada estaba oculta bajo el flequillo.  
- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó entre nervioso y asustado por el cambio tan repentino.  
- Ella está bien, siempre lo estará, aunque eso depende mucho de TU bienestar.  
- ¿Ella? ¿Quién eres? - dijo al tiempo que retrocedía un par de pasos.  
- Si no te hago recordar lo que ocurrió en ese momento ustedes dos jamás se dirán nada. - "Lina" se acercó a Gourry, este no se movió. La pelirroja levantó una de sus manos hasta la altura del rostro del espadachín, comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, Gourry seguía sin moverse, no sabía cómo reaccionar, había esperado ese momento por mucho tiempo, pero esa no parecía ser Lina, entonces ¿Qué hacer? el chico cerró sus ojos, sintió las manos de Lina desplazarse, una a su espalda y la otra a su cabello alborotándolo tanto como le era posible. Los nervios lo paralizaban, mas al sentir la respiración de su chica tan cerca de su rostro no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla, atraer su frágil figura hasta su cuerpo, sentir con sus manos cada parte de su cuerpo, entonces se detuvo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en si era correcto o no, los labios de Lina estaban sobre los suyos y ese hecho estaba atrayendo toda su atención. Aquellos suaves labios se abrían lentamente, como invitándole a entrar en ellos, no los hizo esperar, apretó mas a la chica contra su cuerpo y le correspondió el beso, intensificándolo poco a poco. Como si fuera a encontrar algo tan dulce como la miel, su lengua se introdujo en la boca de la chica, que había hecho lo propio en su galán. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? No lo notaron, ambas bocas se unían una y otra vez dando espacio por pequeños intervalos para que sus dueños pudiesen recobrar el aliento.

Repentinamente Gourry sintió como el cuerpo de Lina se relajaba demasiado, la sujetó con fuerza y la recostó en el piso junto al árbol, aunque sin dejar de abrazarla. La pelirroja abrió lentamente sus ojos, se asustó un poco, ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? Vio el rostro de Gourry, también lucia confundido y entonces lo recordó todo.

Ahí estaba, hablando con Gourry sobre lo ocurrido hacia algunos meses atrás y de pronto estaba en el Mar del Caos, una vez más.

- Hola pequeña, ¿Qué tal?  
- Acaso has venido a...  
- No, nada de eso. No aun.  
- ¿Entonces a qué?  
- Aunque me parece muy gracioso todo esto, debo decirte que ya me cansé. - Lina le miró sin comprender. - es obvio que ustedes sienten eso que llaman amor, pero eres tan cobarde que no te animas a decírselo, y estoy 100% segura que a él le ocurre lo mismo. Así que voy a ayudarte un poco.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué harás?  
- Tú solo observa.

La diosa había vuelto a tomar posesión de su cuerpo, pero esta vez se había encargado de que la chica pudiera ver todo lo que haría.

- Espera, no, no te atrevas. - la pelirroja intentaba inútilmente convencer a L-sama de que se alejara de Gourry.  
- Ya cálmate, de todas formas, no es la primera vez que se besan.  
- ¿Qué? - el rostro de Lina aparte de confundido ahora lucia totalmente rojo.  
- ¿Realmente no lo recordabas? - al ver que Lina asentía procedió a explicarse. - cuando este hombre entró en el Mar del Caos a buscarte, yo desaparecí y como recompensa por haber intentado salvarte, te perdoné la vida. Ambos se miraron tiernamente y - el tono de voz de la Diosa Dorada se volvió meloso y Lina podría jurar que vio estrellitas en sus ojos, tal y como le salían a Amelia cuando hablaba de la justicia. - se alegraron mucho de verse, se abrazaron y luego se besaron. ¡De veras no lo recordabas!  
- ¡NO! Y no creo que sea verdad. - dijo aun roja como tomate. - mientras hablaban, el cuerpo de Lina seguía acariciando a Gourry y ahora se disponía a besarlo.  
- Mmm... ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! - la forma corpórea de L-sama dio un golpe con su puño derecho contra su palma contraria. - ¡Ya sé por quéf no recordabas! Se me había olvidado que quienes están en el Mar del Caos y regresan a este mundo terrenal pierden sus recuerdos. - dijo esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa de haber recordado.  
- Y se supone que lo sabes todo... - dijo en un tono sarcástico.  
- ¡A callar! ¡Lo sé todo! Bueno, casi, pero gracias a tu ayuda ahora podré solucionarlo.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Sentimientos, ¿qué es eso? Te arriesgaste por salvarlos, y ellos no hicieron nada por devolverte el favor, bueno, excepto ese hombre.  
- Te equivocas, no lo hice para que me devolvieran el favor, simplemente porque no soportaría ver que les pasara algo y quedarme con los brazos cruzados.  
- ¿Y suelen besarse muy seguido entre los amigos?  
- ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?¡Se supones que solo lo haces con quien realmente amas! Y por lo general es entre un hombre y una mujer. Es poco común ver que alguien del mismo sexo se bese. "¿Qué diablos hago hablando de esto? Es más, ¡qué hago yo hablando de esto con una diosa! OH! ¡HORROR! ¿¡Por qué estoy besando a Gourry!" - Lina por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que su cuerpo hacía, pero por lo que pudo notar, a Gourry no le molestaba, al contrario ¡Le estaba correspondiendo!  
- Mmm, bien, creo que con eso será suficiente, pero me gustaría sentir como es que te besen, supongo que no te importa si... - L-sama hizo que el cuerpo de Lina abriera un poco su boca, dejando que la lengua de Gourry la invadiera, luego hizo que Lina le correspondiera, ambas lenguas se cruzaban una y otra vez. - Sabes, ahora entiendo por qué lo hacen, se siente muy bien, mmmm... - Lina miraba entre impresionada y celosa, porque a pesar de que era su cuerpo, no era ella quien lo estaba sintiendo, y eso hacía que su sangre hirviera. - Tu chico es genial, que puedo decir, quizás no sea tan malo ser humano después de todo. Nos veremos, tal vez muy pronto. Solo asegúrate de ir al mundo exterior. - esto último Lina no lo escuchó completamente.  
- Espera, pero que harás con... - tarde, L-sama se había ido, pero no se molestó en hacer que Lina soltara al espadachín, cuando volvió a tener el control de su cuerpo se sintió mareada y por un momento no supo si lo ocurrido había sido un sueño o no. Lo único seguro, era que Gourry la tenia sujeta fuerte, pero tiernamente entre sus brazos. La voz de Gourry le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Te sientes bien?  
- Yo... bueno... si. - dijo finalmente.  
- Lina, tengo que hablar contigo.  
- Dime - la pelirroja apartó la mirada, no quería escuchar algo como "te quiero mucho pero no... lo siento" sin embargo, L-sama le había dejado bastante claro que si no lo hacía por su propia voluntad se haría presente para tomar su lugar, después de todo le había gustado mucho esa sensación. Así que se obligó a mirar a Gourry a los ojos.  
- Bueno, es que... tu... tu...

- Yo... tú... me... - Lina ya se estaba cansando de tantos monosílabos, así que se acercó más a Gourry, librándose por un momento de sus brazos, y mientras todavía seguía con sus balbuceos lo tomó por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia si, plantándole un beso igual o más intenso que el anterior, aunque mucho más corto. Lina estaba demasiado roja, pero seguía mirando a Gourry directo a los ojos, quien por fin salió de su estupor y habló.  
- Lina, te quiero, y no quiero que te vuelvas a arriesgar como aquella vez. No dejaré que te apartes de mí, aunque el mundo dependa de ello. ¿Has comprendido? - Lina asintió levemente.  
- Yo... también te quiero, y aunque digas que no, no me importaría volver a arriesgarme si con eso puedo estar contigo.  
- ¿Estas cansada? Podemos pasar la noche aquí... y por la mañana seguir hasta el pueblo.  
- Sabes, ya no me interesa ese pueblo, quisiera ir al mundo exterior, no sé porque tengo la seguridad de que la barrera ya se ha roto.  
- Será como quieras, pero...  
- Es un bonito lugar, además ya está comenzando a oscurecer.

Ambos se acomodaron junto al mismo árbol, abrazados, sin necesidad de encender una fogata estaban lo suficientemente calientes, la noche llegó lentamente, pero ellos no lo notaron, entre besos y caricias, lo único importante era tenerse el uno al otro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de Mi: ¡Hola! no sé como habrá quedado esto, la verdad es que a la mitad ya había perdido el control y solo me quedaba terminarlo ^_^

Espero que tenga coherencia suficiente, la verdad un fic como este es bastante nuevo para mí, pero solo me nació. Así que quiero saber su opinión sea buena o mala (si es mala, con mayor razón deben decirme ¿ por qué? para intentar mejorarlo).

¡Ahí se ven!

01/05/03

Corregido 30/06/2010. (na, solo le agregué como 2 docenas de acentos, quité un par de comas y cambié algunas palabras.)


End file.
